fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail Universe Wiki:Applications
This is the official Applications page for the Fairy Tail Universe Wiki. All magic, positions, locations, and other "locked content", must be applied for here and must be approved by the necessary administrative members before being able to be used by the applying user. Please create a new section on this page, write down your application in the section, and sign the application at the bottom. Each section should be named based on what you want. If the subject in question is a position or magic as it pertains to a specific character, please start with the magic or position name in question, and then the character to whom the subject is applicable to. If you are confused as to how to format your application, please look over other examples of applications written below or in the archives to see how best to write them. Admins will review the application as soon as they are able. Old applications that have either been approved or rejected are subject to deletion or being moved to the archives. Please visit the Application Archives for a log of previous applications. Poison Dragon Slayer: Amen Heqet A couple of years ago, Amen Heqet was a member of the Dark Guild Salamander Shade, an infamous guild known for never accepting any quests from anyone and rather acting by their own volition, acquiring wealth through raids and assassinations. The master of the guild one day approached the guild and drew attention to a Councikl sanctioned excavations site that according to the reports were an old underground temple in worship of some grand magical being. The excavation were bound to be heavily guarded and as such it was only natural that the Guild Ace Amen were to accompany them. After a few days of mere reconnaissance and infiltration of the site, once the pathway to the temple, the Salamanders struck. A few minutes of chaotic fights and fleeing soldiers and archeologists later the Salamanders went down into the temple and discovered its content. It was no mere temple for the countless alleged gods or spirits or even a temple of enlightenment, but rather a sanctuary for Dragon Worshippers. While they came upon a vast amount of gold, jewels and scrolls, the true treasure within consisted of a Lacrima: A Dragon Slayer Lacrima. This single, purple, magical stone made everything else seem irrelevant. And everyone wanted it. After many ifs and buts, the view was narrowed down to two individuals: The Guildmaster, and the Guild Ace. Amen would have lied if he were to imply that he was not interested in possessing the lacrima for himself, but on the other hand, he feared that if he were to acquire it and train in its arts, he would have less time for reverence of his deity, Dra'Kul. Eventually it reached a point where everyone else made the decision for him, arguing that he should have it as the Ace would naturally be more active on the field than the master, thus gaining more use from it. Shortly after they had begun the infusement of the lacrima into his body, the Council retaliated against them. A force far larger than what they themselves had to spare, Amen asked the mages to hurry up the infusement, only to then be rendered useless in the fight, as the hastened procedure caused poison to course through his veins, and while he had the Slayer's relative immunity to the element, he had not adapted to the exposure of it quite yet, causing immense pain and suffering. The Salamanders lost the battle and were forced to surrender themselves to the council, to which Amen was the first to offer himself up, something which eventually saved him and a select few of the guild members from incarceration, with him now as the Guildmaster. However, as he learned the magic, as he studied the arts and attempted to hone his skills, his relationship with his Loa had diminished, thus making him weaker and less favorable in the eyes of his god. Amen is Adept with the Poison DS magic, still learning the tricks and working out the kinks of this lost magic. His primary use of this magic as it stands is to create gaseous clouds of toxins to deter his opposition, thus allowing him to mow them down with his bow, but he is in the works of enhancing his magic beyond such methods, his focus being upon enhancing his close quarters combat with it, but with weapon shaped poison preferably over the impact of fists and feet. He fights with poison daggers, staves and whips when push comes to shove, not only delivering a fine punch to his foes, but also slowly wittling them down with the toxic nature of his attacks. HoloArc (talk) 09:26, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Poison Dragon Slayer: Ramesses Darius My name is Ramesses. I am 19 years of age, and the son of Abyss Fang guildmaster Nero Darius. Although, “son” isn't necessarily the right word. Nero is not my real father, nor is he my step father, though I consider him that. Nero took me away from my family about 10 years ago, stealing me after killing my parents. He always tells me my parents were bad people, that they deserved it, and that he “saved” me. At first I never believed him, but after so many years with him, I have no reason not to. From there he began a series of experiments that would ultimately turn me into his weapon against the Magic Council. He had a scientist friend, a chemist that helped to perform a number of experiments on me, attempts to turn me into his strongest mage. Many of them I started to enjoy, I loved learning about the things being done to me, and how strong he would say I would get. One particular one, I volunteered for. The scientist, Armin Mercurius, had come into contact with a Dragon lacrima. How, was something I was never told. When I was told by Nero that he was looking for candidates for the lacrima I begged him to use me. I wanted nothing more than to become the ultimate weapon for him. At 11 I had it implanted into my body and discovered it’s element of poison. I loved it. I trained with it constantly, and while I am no novice, I am far from a perfect user of the magic. I can use it in both a gaseous and liquid form, producing a night black and rose red element. It can coat my arms and legs to enhance my physical abilities, while also being able to use it as a long range magic, creating clouds of poisonous gas. The effects I’ve noticed cause paralysis the more a person is exposed as well as difficulty breathing. If I focus hard enough and use enough of a concentration of the poison I can kill vegetation around me. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 22:38, February 11, 2019 (UTC)Dragonmaster714Dragonmaster714 (talk) 22:38, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Poison Dragon Slayer Lacrima Holder: Ryōfu Hōsen Ryofu is a mage from the guild Mountain Oath, a major guild in the country of Mistral. Utilizing a version of Requip magic he calls The Brawler, Ryofu currently wields a pairt of gauntlets with numerous lacrima implanted into them from a recent job. These lacrima, recovered from beneath the corpse of a long dead dragon provide these gauntlets with the power of a Poison Dragon Slayer. The gauntlets themselves can touch and handle poison with impunity, and can be used to grab onto poison magic without endangering the user. Ryofu acquired the Lacrima to make the gauntlets during one particularly onerous job to clear out a Lacrima mine that had become infested with monsters. During this fight he hit one of the monsters with enough force to break through a weakened section of tunnel to a previously sealed cavern. Inside of the cavern was the skeleton of a long dead dragon. It appeared to have been half crushed in a cave in. Underneath the dragon was a small Lacrima vein, into which the dragon's poisonous magic had seeped into over the centuries. Ryofu removed the vein from the ground before he left to report the job, storing it within his Requip. He eventually contracted with a crafter he could trust and had the lacrima infused into a pair of gauntlets, which he uses to this day. Dal101: It's not worthless, it is only worth less. (talk) 15:47, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Race: Nymphs I am here to request permission to make a race known as nymphs. They are a species of nature spirit that will be split into three primary subspecies, centered around, earth, water, and sky. There may be an unofficial fourth in the form of underworld, but they'll likely be split between earth and water based upon elemental origin. The earth subspecies are known as the Dryads, including nymphs of the wood, trees, plants, flowers, groves, valleys, mountains, and volcanoes among other types and entities found in the landscape. Their mastery lies in manipulating these elements, ranging from the superb defensive capabilities of those who embody mountains and woods to the healing and growing capacity of plant spirits. While nigh-immortal/ageless, they are tied to the entity they represent, meaning if the forest or tree they come from is destroyed, they too will wither away and die. Next, are the water spirits, or Hydriades. Like their land counterparts, they consist of further subdivisions, based upon the quality of water (fresh or salt) and the type of water they inhabit (be it a lake, river, spring, wetlands, or sea). Also included among their ranks are spirits of ice, snow, mist, and fog, the result of a mixing with nymphs of the sky over the centuries. They possesses profound control over these elements, easily manipulating them for various uses, while also extending their control to other liquids, particularly those with some level of water content (such as blood or alcohol). Like their land counterparts, they are ultimately bound to the body of water they inhabit, though the extent with which they can stray from said body of water is of greater variance, with nymphs of the sea or ocean having the greatest flexibility. Lastly, there are the nymphs of the sky; the Asteriae. Celestials by nature, they embody various phenomenon originating from their domain, including clouds, stars, day, thunder, night, wind/breezes, and light. With the Hydriades, they share joint jurisdiction over the domain of storm, Aster representing the thunderous clouds and pelting rains of the sky above, while the Hydri represent the raging sea and world below. Notably, their constitution is more cosmological in nature, resulting in abilities that range from calling down lightning and furious winds from above to earsplitting thunder and cutting light. They also have a propensity for magic like Heavenly Body and the much rarer Urano Metria, finding it humorous to be throwing the heavenly bodies they represent. Unlike their earth-bound and sea-bound counterparts, sky-nymphs lack the same concrete limits, due to inhabiting a part of the world that is notably more vague. As a result, they can be found drifting among the populaces below, occasionally intermixing with other types of nymphs to create new subspecies. They're commonly denoted by their whimsical nature. As a species, they are predominantly female, with the occasional male nature spirit appearing among their brood. As a result, they typically reproduce with other, non-nymph species, with females born from those unions being fully nymph and males largely remaining part of their father's lineage, though they may inherit aspects of their mother's abilities, namely, being longer-lived. Great Achlus (talk) 16:50, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Race: Imitar Imps i've come to ask if i could create a race of human-sentience level imps known as Imitar Imps. Imitar Imps are a subspecies of Imps, they're separated from other imps due to their innate ability to use Copy Magic. They also have noticeably smaller magic reserves than most other magical creatures, however they make up for this due to their Copy Magic draining much less power than it does for other magical beings, allowing for most Imitar Imps to keep a copied form upwards 24 hours with little to no effort. They can be found in most places, although Imitar Imp aren't recorded to be native to Bosco and thus, they're sold at high prices in the slave trade there. That's just a short summary for them and I hope you approve. I can give a more in-dept explanation if necessary --[[User:GranCrux|'Grandest of Crux,']] ''Judgement Awaits'' 18:06, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Caelum I'm applying for Caelum's territory to build up a fanon storyline around it. The idea is that, prior to the genocide organized by the Magic Council, Caelum was divided in three provincies, two in the major islands and one in the remaining islands at north (use the Earth Land map as reference); the Moon Province as the first island, the Sun Province as the back island and the Star Province as the remaining islands at the north. Each one of them was autonomous and had long been independent of a central power, such as a King or a governor, being much like independent countries. Since the Moon Province was the first island, it had a easier way to reach the continent and was also the ruler of the portion of water surrounding it, meaning that the Sun Province had to pay taxes to navigate in these waters or pay a high price for the products bought directly from the Moon Province. The Star Province had an easier time, since it was closer to the main continent, and it was also a partner of the Moon Province; isolating the Sun Province completely. It build up a hatred towards these two provinces, which culminated in the event of the genocide that the Sun Province helped the Magic Council in exchange of their lives. When the genocide began, the Moon Province was the first attacked. They had ways to fight back, but it was not long until the leaders of the Sun Province decided to help the Magic Council, making a contract that would keep they alive as long as they could get rid of the population of the other islands. So it happened; surrounding the Moon Province from both sides, the lives of many were taken. However, this didn't stop the Magic Council to keep advancing and even the Sun Province became their target; the contract was nothing compared to their will. Only a few leaders managed to survive; including one of the Moon Province, two of the Star Province and four of the Sun Province. They would later become the first Pleiades, the rulling body of the later Kingdom of Caelum. These powerful mages used the time between the genocide and the settlement of the Rune Knights in the country's lands in their favor; since there weren't many soldiers, they could fight back and kick them out, regaining their authority. Starting many popular riots, they managed to do so, freeing themselves of the Magic Council's influencce. However, it was noted that soon they would fight back. Then, seven statues empowered with enormous lacrimas where distributed around the former Moon Province; with the power of gravity inside them, the main island was lifted into the skies, cutting its ties with the rest of the world for the time being. (They would later travel to the continent to search for resources). Basically, that's the idea. The provinces will turn into the Kingdom of Caelum and it'll act as an independent body, without the influence of the Magic Council. GalaxiaWW (talk) God Soul Magic: Ciar Pendragon This application is for a God Soul magic user who would be my main character if I were allowed to participate in RPs and in the storyline. Ciar was born into a nomadic tribe that worships old gods of the magic world. They are under the belief that a return to the old ways is something that is needed for the world in order to make it more prosperous and as such have grown to dislike the magic counsel. The leaders of the group preached that there would need to be a revelations event to jump start this. In an effort to start their "revelations" event. The leader sent out a quarter of the members of the tribe to summon their ancient god Apophis using a ceremony. When the magic counsel caught wind of this, they sent a group of elite Rune Knights to arrest the group. The group started their ceremony. It was during an eclipse, believing it was the only time that Apophis could make a physical appearance into the world, as well as needing a sacrifice to be used as a host for the god. It is known only to Ciar and Apophis what happened that night, but when the magic counsels Rune Knights arrived at the ceremony, only Ciar was there, surrounded by powerful black magic. During the ceremony, the cultists did summon the old god, however they anticipated that the darkness god would replace Ciar in Earthland. This was not the case as Apophis only appeared as a spirit needing a vessel, so he made a contract with the young boy. Using a form of Take Over magic used only by gods as a last resort to stay alive, Apophis took over the boys body for a short period of time before releasing control of it back to Ciar when the Rune Knights arrived and took the young boy into custody. God Soul: Apophis is unique in its use by Ciar in that there is little physical change outside of blackening his eyes, producing red and blue horns on his head and creating wings made of darkness magic behind him. The real change is in his magic aura that flares wildly around him. In addition to this, Ciar gains access to Apophis' unique darkness magic. The darkness produced by this magic changes as his needs in combat change, if he needs more defense than the darkness acts as a shield in the directions he isn't looking, if he needs more power than it increases his power and hardens, at the cost of more magic power of course. TheHandOfZeus (talk)